darkdawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Mandrill
''The Main Protagonist Of The Series.'' '''Jake Has A Calm Personality, He was Born In " [[Lost Town ]] " . He Lived A Normal Life Until He Started Seeing [[Fiends]] . He Has a brother [[Kane Mandrill]] . He Goes To CedarWood High School. He's Friends With : [[James Punk]] , [[Nick Flamer ]] , [[Dan Corpse]] , [[Jason ThunderBolt]] , [[Lukas Salamander]] .''' '''''He Will Discover That [[Vega Omega|Mr.Vega]] His Teacher Was A Monster Lord. When Jake Was In Danger He Released Dark [[Zeromatsu]] and Killed Vega. After That He Met A Stranger Who Turned Out To Be Nick One Of His Best Friends. Nick Taught Him How To Use Powers. After That Other Best Friends Learnt How To Use Their Zeromatsu Too. They All Met Vega. Vega Was Not harmed Or Anything. Vega Said That He Was A PittLord. Then Vega Knocked Everyone Out. Jake's Story Is Full With Actions And Adventures. ''''' '''Jake With His Scythe Made From Zeromatsu->''' Dual Scythe '''Jake Makes His Scythe Double. He Uses A Special Chain For it. While Two Scythes Are Chained On Eachother, Jake Can Make Smart Strategies And Defences .''' '''With Scythe Jake Was Able To Create A technique and call " Death Movitation " . Jake Could Also Add Sharpness To The Chains For A Trap. He Filled Chains With Zeromatsu Which Came handy. Jake's Combination Wall Called: ''' '''''" The Powerless " . He Caught a Enemy with Sharp Chains and Placed " Power Seal " On Him. Enemy Was Loosing Powers. Combination Was Great. With His Scythe Jake Was Able to defeat Kyorane Dordemi. And also Was Able To Defeat James Punk In Friendly Battle. He Named The Scythe : " Marauder ".''''' '''''Jake's Death Movitation Cuts Anything It Touches and that only on Level One. Death Movitation Can Level up To Level Ten. Tenth would destroy everything. Death Movitation Is Dangerous Move. ''''' '''''SEASON II''''' '''In Season II Of DarkDawn Jake's Scythe Will Be Broken By 2nd Squad Leader Lizzard ''' '''Vampire. Jake Will be chased By White angel Called jacob. Jacob Will Give Jake New Light Powers,But Jake Wont Have Dark Powers. For Dark Powers Jake Will Fight His Dark Side And Return Them Also. He Will Have Two Swords: Dark And Lught. Light's Name Will Be Yin , Dark's - Yang. ''' '''DARK RELEASE & ''''''LIGHT RELEASE''' '''Jake Pushed The Trainings Hard And Learnt The Deadly Move : "Dark Release".''' '''It Is Familiar Move To zeromatsu Release. But Dark Release Is More Safer Although Its Hard To Learn And Use. Dark Release Can Stetch Up To 25 Chapters. You Have To Say: Dark Chapter 1 Release! To Release First Chapter And So On.. It's Really Hard To Learn Each Of Them. They Say That 25th Kills Person. After Releasing Chapter, Users Zeromatsu, Strenght, Speed And Defences Will Double. User Will Have Skull Form Zeromatsu. It's An Forbidden Move. Jake Avoids Showing It To Friends.''' '''In Season II When Jake Meets Jacob Angel, He Will Learn Light Release. Skills Will Change Too. Like Dark Release It Can Stetch Up To 25 Chapters. ''' ''' ''' '''Also In Season II Jake Will Be Able To Combine Dark Release And Light Release To Form "Yin-Yang Release" The Deadliest Zeromatsu. ''' Jacob & Larry '''Jacob And Larry Are Jake's Dark And Light Sides. They Both Help Jake In Any Hard Situations or battles. They Both Will Be Discovered In Season II. '''